


"Allergies"

by Mozambique_and_a_dream



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozambique_and_a_dream/pseuds/Mozambique_and_a_dream
Summary: Mirage probably should have taken a sick day. Now, in the arena with Bloodhound as his teammate, he is trying his best to keep up with the lucrative hunter.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	"Allergies"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for GoldenBoiMirage on Tumblr! 
> 
> If you are also interested in commissioning, please check out my Tumblr @ Mozambique-and-a-dream

“Achoo!” a loud sneeze rocked the dropship. “D-does anyone have any tissues?” Mirage asked through sniffles, practically stumbling out of his room. There came no reply, the rest of the legends were getting ready to drop, the teams about to be announced. 

Today’s game was a duos match, something Bloodhound was grateful for, games with only one partner made communicating much easier. They looked up to see their name and photo placed beside Mirage, who was making his way over, now rubbing his nose across the sleeve of his holo-suit. 

“Hey, pal!” he exclaimed, trying his best to sound like he was excited. “W-where, do you want to land?” his voice cracked as he spoke, giving away how congested he was. 

“Are you alright, Felagi?” Bloodhound asked, looking the man up and down. 

“Oh, me? Never better - achoo!” Mirage sneezed again, this time into his elbow. When he looked up, he saw Bloodhound handing over a cloth handkerchief. “T-thanks,” he muttered, promptly blowing his nose into it, resulting in a few odd looks from the rest of the legends in the ship as they waited to drop. Once done, Mirage extended it back. 

“Keep it,” Bloodhound said, nose crinkled under their mask. Mirage nodded,

“Right. Yeah.” He shoved the cloth into one of his pockets and looked back to Bloodhound. “Allergies, am I right?” Bloodhound thought about asking him about his health again, but the look on his face told them that he didn’t want to discuss the topic further. 

“Let’s land here,” they changed the topic, pinging Swamps on their minimap. It was far enough away from the dropship that they figured they would have more luck avoiding other players, something Bloodhound thought Mirage would appreciate given his ‘allergies.’ 

Mirage agreed to the landing spot, and the two of them took off. They both landed on the far end of the location but split up to cover different areas to loot. It didn’t look as if any team had landed with them, meaning they were free to loot with minimal worry.

Through the coms, Bloodhound could hear Mirage’s constant sniffling, clearing of his throat, and the occasional sneeze, and on top of that, none of his usual quips. No jokes, no banter, no anything. It was quiet.

“So, felagi,” Bloodhound started, finding the silence from the other unusual. “What are you allergic to?” 

“Huh?” Mirage seemed surprised by the question, having already forgotten the excuse he had given back in the dropship. “Oh! I, uh, you know… Pollen?” Bloodhound raised their eyebrows under their helmet, about to say something more when there was a loud groan in the coms. “Stupid swamp.” They heard Mirage mutter under his breath. Done looting, Bloodhound poked their outside, looking for their teammate, only to find him face down in the swamp water. 

“Everything okay, Felagi?” they asked. Had Mirage have been in a better mood, Bloodhound most likely would have laughed at him, only now, they were starting to get concerned. They jogged over to him and offered him a hand, helping him stand up. 

“T-thanks.” Sniffle. “I, uh, didn’t see the branch…” With another sniffle, Mirage trailed off, looking down at himself and his now soaked holo-suit. Bloodhound tilted their head. “I’m okay!” he said, forcing a smile. “Just… mushy.” 

“I suggest we take the jump tower to head to the ring,” Bloodhound said, changing the topic. 

“Achoo!” 

“If you are up for it,” they added, handing over a second handkerchief. 

“Me?” Mirage gestured to himself. “Oh, I’m fine!” As he let his arms fall to his side, the wet clothes made a distinctive splat that caused him to grimace.

“Okay…” they said, realizing how embarrassed the man must have felt. “Let’s go then.” The two made their way over to the jump tower, Mirage trailing behind Bloodhound the entire time. Each step he took, the water still in Mirage’s boots splashed around further, the squishiness of his socks sending waves of nausea through his body. At the jump tower, he paused to look at Bloodhound and then glanced up at the height of the thing.

“After you,” he offered, putting his hands on his knees, hoping to catch his breath, only the smell of the swamp was really not helping with anything. Bloodhound hopped onto the zipline going straight up, and he followed suit, saying a silent prayer that he wouldn’t throw up while in the air. 

What Mirage didn’t think of before he agreed to the jump tower was the fact that he was going to be flying against the wind, making his wet holo-suit even colder. He landed behind Bloodhound, feeling jealous of the giant fur coat they were wearing. After landing, they had taken off towards The Cage, heading up the small hill that leads it, leaving him behind.

Mirage could feel his body shaking, even though he could feel a line of sweat on the back of his neck. When he tried to take a step after landing on the ground, it sent another wave of nausea through him. The world began to spin, and all of a sudden, he found himself face-first on the ground again. 

“Felagi?” Bloodhound called, having heard him topple over. They quickly rushed back over to him, kneeling down beside him. 

“S-sorry,” Mirage sputtered, feeling bad that he kept slowing them down. “I-I’m fine, you k-keep going, I c-can catch up.” As he said this, around the corner by Hydro Dam, a gunfight had broken out. Bloodhound looked back down at Mirage, even if he had been telling the truth about being healthy, he looked as if he was already dead. They looked back and forth between Mirage and the two teams fighting near them. Mirage was in no condition for a fight, in no condition to be doing anything, really.

“I’m going to pick you up,” they finally said.

“What? Hey-!” Mirage started, but Bloodhound cut him off but scooping him up into their arms. For a brief second, he attempted to struggle to free himself from their grasp and prove that he was just fine. 

“Relax,” Bloodhound said. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” Mirage sighed but stopped squirming. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. So quiet that Bloodhound hardly heard him over the sound of their footsteps. 

“For what?” 

“For,” Mirage made a feeble gesture to himself. “I-”

“It is not a problem,” Bloodhound interrupted. The duo was getting closer to Cage, which they could tell had already been looted, but after a quick scan, revealed to be empty. As they carried the other, Bloodhound could feel Mirage’s shaking body in their arms. They decided to go up to the top of Cage, where they gently set Mirage on the ground before taking their coat off. “Here,” they said, tone gentle as they wrapped it around him. 

“T-thank you,” Mirage whispered through chattering teeth. Bloodhound simply nodded and continued adjusting their jacket so that Mirage was completely covered up. As they did so, they noticed a line of sweat around his forehead. Bloodhound slipped off one of their red gloves and pressed the back of their hand to his head.

“Oh, Elliott…” they said quietly. “You’re burning up.” 

“T-there’s a reason they call me best looking in a-a achoo!” Under their mask, Bloodhound smiled softly, admiring how the man still had his wit. They took out their third and final handkerchief and began to pat it around the sides of Mirage’s head, soaking up the sweat and the remaining swamp water. Above them, the announcer declared that half of the teams had been eliminated. The gunfire from Hydro Dam had long ended, and Bloodhound was sure that the next ring would push the surviving team towards them. 

“We should be in the next few rings,” Bloodhound finally said. “You should close our eyes, felagi, save your strength.” 

“But-” 

“I can keep watch.” Mirage nodded a few times, wanting to argue, reassure them he was just fine and ready for the fight of his life. But there was something about having their beautiful, warm coat over his shoulders. How it smelt of burnt wood, pine trees, and, well, them. He burrowed his face a little further into the fuzziness of the jacket and closed his eyes, knowing he was safe.

Before he fell asleep, Mirage glanced back up at Bloodhound, noticing how the sun reflected off their goggles, wondering what they were thinking. He felt guilty. He knew that had he been in better condition, the two would have pushed the teams they heard fighting. Bloodhound would already be kill leader, and he would have spent the match dazzling them with his decoys and his charm. What he wouldn’t give to be able to be fighting by their side. To hear the small laugh, they would have whenever he would make a silly joke, wishing he could see the beautiful smile they had behind the mask.

Instead, they had to see him like this. Sick and pathetic.

“You are not pathetic, felagi.” Shit. Did he say that last part out loud? “There is no shame in falling ill. Nor, taking care of yourself.” Bloodhound’s voice was as gentle as ever. They always were. “Please, try to get some rest,” they repeated. Mirage nodded again, no longer trying to fight the sleep that called for him. He played over what they had said in his mind, the smoothness of their voice finally lulling him to slumber.

For a brief moment, Bloodhound was unable to tear their eyes away from him. The way the sun shone perfectly on him, lighting up his face, the way he would sniffle while in his sleep, and especially at the way he looked having their coat wrapped around him.

“Oh, Allfather…” they mumbled to themselves, the feelings in their chest bubbling up. The feelings that had been there ever since they were first put on a team together. At the time, they blamed the emotions on adrenaline, that it was the gunshot wound in their side, making them feel light-headed as he had so gently wrapped bandages around him. They grinned at the memories of all of the comments he would make to them. They could tell through those that he was hard on himself, and Bloodhound wished that they could convince him to see himself with beauty and admiration, the way they did. These were things they wished they could say to him, but whenever they tried, they always found themselves at a loss for words.

Bloodhound’s thoughts were interrupted as the other sneezed once again, briefly startling himself awake before quickly falling back asleep. This made them smile again. Maybe they couldn’t say any of these things to him today, at this moment. But, they could keep him safe for the time being. 

Bloodhound would take down every person in the arena if they had to. All because of Elliott Witt.


End file.
